Push Pull
by kelskels772
Summary: Katara has been called to the Fire Nation for an important mission from Yue. Will Zuko receive her with open arms and open heart.
1. Chapter 1

Push and pull. That was all that consumed Katara's thoughts. She sat by the water's edge, in the full moons light. This was the first time in Six months that all Katara's focus was on just the push and pull created by the water spirits La and Tui as they swam in a circle at the middle of the pond. Katara was at the heart of the North Pole in the spiritual oasis. Why was she there you ask, well Katara asked herself that all the time. Six months ago she was traveling around the world. She had helped sort out the fire nation and earth kingdom struggle over the colonies, helped find Zuko's mother, and even took some time to themselves, but something was wrong. Two months ago she could feel her spirit being dragged to somewhere else. It all started with sleepwalking every night and splitting headaches. Every night Aang would find her by the water or even in the water when she was sleepwalking. The headaches were so painful that all she wanted to do was submerge herself in the water, surrounded by the only thing that would quell the pain. Aang kept taking her from place to place and wasn't putting Katara's pain into consideration. He kept saying that his mission to find the other air benders was important. Katara then had enough. She left, writing only a simple note as she headed on her way home. The trip south lasted only a day as the pain of her headaches intensified. So she turned North. The headaches got better and better the father north she went. After a week of traveling on her ice raft she reached the North Pole capital. They greeted her with open arms as the great warrior who helped end the war. She spoke with the healers about the pain, which was now a very dull pain. After examination the head healer said, "Physically there is nothing we can see that is causing this pain, but I do sense an imbalance in your chi. I suggest that you go to commune with the water spirits." So every day for the last month she spent most of the day by the pool. The headaches had gone and she was finally feeling better. Though her body was healed her thoughts still were going a mile a minute. Would she have to stay here permanently, never being able to leave, forever stuck in the spiritual oasis? This one thought plagued her day after day. She let out a sigh as she cracked her neck. She then cleared her mind and stared at Tui and La as they swam in a circle. Round and around they went. Katara zoned out when all of a sudden she heard.

"Wow that took long enough for you to just let go."

Katara looked up to see the spirit of Yue floating in the middle of the pond.

"All I needed was you to clear your thoughts so I could speak to you, but NOOO you just had to keep thinking about everything, like you always do."

"Yue!" Katara exclaimed.

"I do apologize about the headaches though. I kept trying to get through to you but you wouldn't let me in."

"That was you! Why did you need to get through to me?"

"You are needed for a special mission. The water and moon spirits have asked me to give you a special mission."

"Why not just ask Aang. He is the spiritual bridge for the humans and spirits."

"The spirits have decided that this is only a water tribe problem."

"What is the mission?"

"There is a scroll from the Water Nation that contains some of the greatest bending of our nation."

Katara turned as she heard a rustling in the bushes. Out trotted a koalaotter with a scroll in its mouth. It scampered over to Katara and dropped it into her lap before scampering away. Katara opened the scroll. There were many pieces missing from the text and the words were very foreign to her.

Yue continued, "Though most people can't read the writings on them, they are of great significance to our tribe. In the ancient days of the Water Tribe a great many of master water benders communed greatly with the spirits and were taught many things. The author of this scroll has written something terrifying and fearing it would fall into the wrong hands he dispersed it among many other writings. This needs to be returned to the North before something bad happened. The spirits are a buzz about something evil in the Fire Nation, but this spirit is not of the Fire Nation."

"But why me? There are so many others that could do this task." Katara asked.

Yue's expression softened. She floated over to Katara and sat (as well as a spirit could while floating over the water) before her. She reached her hand out and placed it on her cheek.

"Katara, You are the most powerful water bender currently walking this world, you are the teacher of the Avatar, and the one the spirits believe is right for this mission."

Yue closed her eyes and moved her hand in front of Katara.

"Put your hand above mine."

Katara moved her right hand above Yue's and Yue then put her other hand above Katara's. A spiritual energy flowed from Yue into Katara. Katara felt light as a feather. When Katara looked down at her hand a series of white, light and dark blue swirls and markings made their way from Katara's fingertips across her hand and up into her forearm. The markings faded right below her elbow.

"This will help us communicate until you find what is needed."

Katara was shocked and confused. Yue got up and gave a chuckle.

"There is so much ahead of you. Don't look back at the past. Ahead of you there is someone waiting. Go to your future and the future of this world."

Yue Faded into the Moonlight. Katara uncrossed her legs and looked at the markings on her hand and arm. She knew what she has to do and there was no time to wait. She made her way to the hawk tower with a letter that she quickly had penned. On the letter, above her wax seal, was the name Fire Lord Zuko. She watched as the falcon took to the sky and was ready for this adventure that awaited her across the sea.

In the Fire Nation

Zuko sat on his throne, behind a wall of fire. He was bored out of his mind. His councilors went on and on about their favorite topic as of late… His marriage… or lack of one. Zuko just wanted to leave this damn meeting and get onto the mounds of paperwork that awaited him. It was just before noon and they had been in this meeting since the sun rose. The door of the throne room was suddenly thrown open and a messenger ran in and bowed before the wall of fire.

"A message for you from the Northern Water Tribe."

Zuko was happily surprised for once. Finally a relief from the current topic. A soldier at the bottom of the steps took the letter form the messenger and brought it up the steps to where Fire Lord Zuko had parted the wall of fire. He grabbed the letter and immediately recognized the handwriting. For the last two months he had worried almost daily about her whereabouts. Aang had some abruptly and in a mass panic about two months ago. He looked terrible and was ranting on how Katara had vanished. He tried to find her in the South Pole but her family refused to tell him anything. After a week of consoling, he finally came to the conclusion she just needed space. Zuko thought otherwise but it seemed the young avatars mind was made up. Zuko and Katara had bonded since they found his mother and she had written him very often for the last 4 months till she had disappeared. Her handwriting gave him a sigh of relief.

"Give me a moment"

Zuko broke the seal and began to read.

Dear Zuko,

I am sending you this as I am about to board a boat to the fire nation, with your permission of course. I have left here on the night of the full moon and hope to arrive by the morning of the new moon. I have important things to discuss with you and wish for an audience as soon as I arrive. I will see you soon, You Highness.

With Affection – Katara

The new moon was two days away. He had to prepare. Frantically he raced down the steps of the throne room and rushed to the door. His council called for his return and to finish the matter at hand. He halted at the door and turned.

"I have listened to you for the last two months about my current position and the need of marriage. When you come up with a solution for this, only then will I listen again to your proposals.

Not thinking of the repercussions of his current statement, he turned and went to the palace estate manager to have the royal guest chambers prepared in the royal family wing. He then made his way to pry his uncle from his current Pai Sho game. They had much to discuss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The trip to the Fire Nation was taking a toll on Katara. She always felt at home on the sea but when they approached the Fire Nation she started to feel way to warm for her liking. She had not packed for this weather, forgetting that just because it was winter everywhere else doesn't mean that the Fire Nation was feeling the same effects. She also had decided that until she spoke with Zuko it was best to keep her arms covered. Only a few more hours and she would be there. They could finally see land in the distance. She had grabbed a ride on the delegation from the norther water tribe to the earth kingdom and from there she boarded one of the new Fire Nation vessels that was called the world transportation ship. They has set up harbors in each of the kingdoms to allow for better transportation throughout the world. She had enjoyed the trip so far. Yue was her companion when they were in the privacy of her cabin. At first she was sure that most people thought she was semi insane since she was just talking to herself. After a day she discovered that through her new connection she could just think what she wanted Yue to know and didn't actually have to verbalize anything. After lunch Katara returned to her room she called to Yue through the bond.

"Yue, Do you have any way for me to find these pieces of the scrolls in the many books that are at the temples?" Yue's figure appeared before Katara.

"When you reach the right area you will see your markings start to glow brighter and brighter. Then you will arrive at what you seek."

A knock on the door scared Katara. "Who is it?"

"This is Captain Taka. We are about to enter the harbor. Do you wish to see us come into port?"

"Yes I would, I'll be there in just a moment." She said as she pulled the bandage out of her bag and quickly wrapped her hand and arm.

Katara grabbed her bag and went down the hall to the stairs. She ascended the stairs to the main bridge. Standing in front of the windows she could see all of the harbor. Where once there stood an Iron chain wall there now was open paths to a brand new fire nation port. The pathways to the docks were clear to travel into. Katara could see buildings and shops being built all along the nation's port. As they continued to sail into the docks Katara could see the area was teaming with people. Fishermen were bringing in the morning catch in, the fish markets on the docks were selling fish left and right, and everyone seemed so lively and happier than the last time she was there. Images flashed in her mind of the day they landed on the Fire Nation shores on the solar eclipse. A horn sounded as they pulled into their designated port. On the wharf Katara could see no signs of an entourage. Had Zoko not received her letter, had he forgotten of her arrival, or did he just not care. Her head pounded with so many thoughts. She didn't hear the captain telling her that she could disembark. She finally snapped back to reality. She didn't feel well. Maybe this trip wasn't a good idea. This heat was too much. She picked up her bag and made her way to the ramp. Not many people had traveled on the boat so getting off wasn't too hard. Katara couldn't think straight let alone walk straight. She stepped off the ramp and the world began to spin. All that went through Katara's head as she stood there was too much heat.

"Katara" Someone was calling her name. She couldn't tell where it was coming from. Her vision was clouded. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She turned around and her vision cleared long enough to see the familiar scared face under a large hood.

"You did remember." Katara said. Her knees buckled and the world became dark. She could vaguely hear her name being called out to her and faded as she fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the palace.

"My Lord." A guard said to Zuko, who was staring out the window of his office. Zuko turned to the guard.

"The boat you asked us to inform you about will be docking shortly. Shall I have the palanquin readied for you?" he asked.

"No Yzak. I wish to keep this as quiet as possible. You and Lin have four Ostrich horses and my cloak prepared and ready to go. I will meet you down by the servant's entrance." Zuko said. Yzak nodded and less than 20 min later they were headed out of the palace. They made it down to the docks quietly and without problems. They waited in the shadow of a building as the ramp was lowered. Zuko scanned the faces of the people as they departed. Zuko could feel his excitement was through the roof. He hadn't even been able to sleep the night before. Then finally he spotted her. Her dark brown hair hung down to the bottom of her back. Her wavy hair was blowing in the wind.

"Wow she has grown." He thought. In the time that had passes her curves had grown very noticeable, even under that heavy water garb.

Mumbling to himself, "Why is she wearing all those clothes?"

Oh how he wished to see her in those white wrappings that she had worn at the beach house. He had to reel his thoughts back to this moment. He watched as she started down the ramp, but something was wrong. Katara's usually tanned skin was pale. He quickly began making his way through the crowd, keeping his eyes glued to her as she began to sway. She reached the bottom of the ramp just as Zuko reached her. She was facing the opposite direction of him. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Katara." He said.

She slowly turned around and in a faint voice she said, "You did remember."

Her eyes began to roll back and her knees buckled. He reached out his hands and caught her.

"Katara!" he exclaimed.

Zuko brought her close to his chest and felt her forehead.

"She is burning up," he said turning to Yzak.

"Yzak and Lin make a way. I need to get her to the palace now!"

Yzak brought his fingers to his lip and let out a loud whistle. Out of the crowd came the special Red Guard. They made a circle around Zuko and his companions and then began to move people to create a way to the ostrich horses. Sometimes he forgot about them. They blended in everywhere and never left him alone, besides in the palace, when only Yzak and Lin were needed. Turning his attention back to Katara he could see that her breathing was very labored. Zuko picked Katara up and held her close. How light and soft she was. He hurried down the makeshift path between the people. He stated hearing mutterings of his name. He finally reached the ostrich horse and handed Katara to Yzak. He mounted and turned to Yzak with his arms stretched out. Yzak lifted her up into Zuko's arms and tuned to his own ostrich horse. Zuko looked down at Katara's face.

"Please be okay." He said as he brushed hair out of her face. Lin had rode ahead to fetch the physician and to bring him to meet them as soon as they arrived. They made their way through the streets and up to the entrance in the volcano, where the heart of the capital was. Time seemed to slow for Zuko. They weren't going fast enough. He spurred his mount to go faster. Finally they reached the gates of the palace. Zuko rode up the steps of the palace to where the entrance was. He reached the palace doors and stopped. Yzak followed suit and dismounted ahead of him. He took Katara and went to carry her into the palace.

"Wait!" Zuko exclaimed. "I will take her. She is my responsibility."

Yzak nodded and handed her to Zuko. They made their way down the hall and into the guest wing. They reached there just as the physician and his two female assistants.

"What happened Your Highness?" He asked.

"I am not sure. As she was exiting the ship she just collapsed."

"I see. We must get her cooled right away. I feel that this is the cause for the problems."

They reached the room that had been prepared for Katara and Zuko passed the sitting room and into the bedroom. He made his way over to the bed and gently laid her down. He looked down at Katara. She had to be okay. After all they had been through, this wasn't the end.

"Ahem" he heard from beside him. "Your Highness. I don't mean to be rude, but you must leave."

"Why" He said in a low voice that was filled with anger.

"… I… I… I have to remove the ladies clothes." The Physician said with a stutter.

Zuko's face suddenly turned red. "Oh, Yes. Carry on." He said as he left the room. Outside the room Yzak and Lin stood guard. "Please send a carriage for my uncle. He is at his tea shop in town. I will also need two guards placed outside this chamber at all times and send for Mia. I will be here for today."

They both nodded and headed to do their assigned task. Zuko sat down on the bench outside the room and sighed. Five Minutes later Mia came running down the hall and bowed.

"You called for me, your Majesty." She said softly.

Mia had served him since the end of the war. She was highly skilled as a maid and even more as a warrior. Being part of the Red Guard she was not only there for protection but she also functioned as Zuko's personal attendant and keeper of the Royal Palace.

Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe is here for a short stay. She is currently in with Physician Tu. I want you to see to all her needs while she is here. I am also going to have you clear my schedule for today and tomorrow. Uncle Iroh will be arriving within the hour and I am going to have him attend to my duties till Katara is on the mends."

"Yes Sir."

Just as they concluded taking. Physician Tu exited the chamber. "Her temperature has dropped drastically. I have ordered my assistants to fetch Master a lighter set of clothes more suited for this climate. They are changing her now. You may go in a few moments." Zuko nodded and the Physician scurried down the hall. Another moment passed and the door opened. He rushed in. The bedroom had been darkened. Little streams of light flowed through cracks in the shades. Katara was laying in the middle of the bed under a light blanket. She wore a red bed shirt and her hair had been braided, to keep the sweat from getting into it. She had a cloth resting on her forehead and some of the color had returned t her face. She was still breathing heavier than normal but at least she was on the mends. He went to her bed and kneeled down, taking her left hand. Her skim was so warm and soft. She let out a small sigh and for a moment Zuko's heart felt a little lighter.

"So that's how it is." The voice startled him and he dropped Katara's hand.

"Uncle! Don't do that!"

"What? Do you think that I would let you risk a young maiden's virtue." Iroh said.

Zuko turned even redder. "I did nothing of the sorts." He said in a louder voice.

"Shhh." Zuko clamped his mouth shut and looked back at Katara. She was still sound asleep.

"Let's adjourn to the sitting room." Zuko said.

He shut the sliding doors to where she slept and they sat down on the cushions around a small table in the sitting room.

"Mia, would you please bring us some tea." Iroh said. Mia nodded and bowed before turning to fetch the tea.

"I was surprised to hear that master Katara was here and unwell. Why wasn't I told of her arrival?"

"Katara wished to remain inconspicuous as possible during her stay here. All she had stated in her letter was that this was important."

"I see. Why then have you requested my presence?"

"I need you to take care of things for the next week or so. I wish to accompany Katara with what she needs."

"Have you spoken with the council on this?"

"No."

"Good. This will keep them on their toes for a while."

Zuko looked at Iroh with a look of question before continuing. "I will have Mia go over the schedule with you. I had her clear everything for today and tomorrow so there will be no worry about that."

"I assumed as much. Now why don't you go and keep Master Katara company. I am sure that she will enjoy having someone she knows by her side for when she wakes up. I will handle everything here."

Mia entered with the tea as Zuko stood.

Iroh stood and walked to Mia. "Mia, let us head to Zuko's study and go over the schedule."

As they left Zuko went back to the bedroom and grabbed a small chair. He brought the chair to the bed and placed it next to where Katara lay. He leaned forward with his elbows on the bed and reached for Katara's hand. He noticed that her right hand and arm were bandaged. He would have to ask the physician about it when he returned. Outside the window he could hear the fountains and turtle ducks in the garden. After a while he began to feel exhaustion setting in. He let his eyes drift closed as his thoughts continued on Katara and what lied ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In her dreams she was surrounded by fire. It burned and burned but never seemed to grow or diminish. She could feel the heat searing her skin, burning her alive from even a distance. She seemed to be there for forever. Out of the fire she could hear her name being called so faintly but she couldn't see past the fire. When she had all but given up a coolness started creeping up her arm. The tattoo began to glow and through the fire a hand reached out and the voice finally broke through the haze. It was so familiar to her. She reached out and grabbed the hand and the fire vanished. Her eyes flew open to a dimly lit room. A cloth slid from her forehead as she looked around at her surroundings. The room was quite large compared to her room back home. The bed was huge, pilled with pillows, draped with fine silk, and held together by large bed posts. A few candles were about the room to give light it in the midst of the dark. She felt a pressure on her left hand and looked over to see a dark mess of hair and a familiar face lying on the bed. A smile crept across her face. Zuko was there. A relief filled her heart and she felt much better. She noted that her clothes had been changed and for a moment panic set in. She looked over to see that her wrappings were still untouched. She let out a sigh of relief and apparently startled Zuko, whose head shot up. He was a sight to see. Hair was sticking out of his bun, everywhere. His fire nation crown was askew and drool was along the side of his face. Katara let out a chuckle as Zuko looked slightly frantic.

"Well that's a new look for you." She said.

Zuko was so shocked. Those bright blue eyes peering back at him were not Katara's.

"How did your eyes start glowing blue?" He asked.

"My eyes are glowing blue?" Katara asked in confusion.

Zuko went to the bathroom and retrieved a small mirror to show her.

Her eyes were glowing blue! She closed her eyes and called out through her bong, "Yue. What is going on?"

"I believe that your eyes may be glowing as a side effect of the tattoo. Maybe the more you have the tattoo the more blue your eyes turn. Hey it looks good on you, but you probably should tell him what you came for. He looks worried." She said.

Zuko sat still as Katara's eyes were closed. After a moment he straightened himself. Just as he finished Katara opened her eyes again and she began to explain all that had happened. Zuko remained very quiet through the story.

"So Yue is here?" he asked.

"Not physically. I just speak to her through this." She unwrapped the tattoo and showed Zuko the tattoo.

"May I?" Zuko asked, holding out his hand. She gave him her hand and he began to study the tattoo.

"Now Katara I didn't know you could turn so red." Yue said. Causing Katara to pull her hand back abruptly.

"Sorry, that tickled."

"Oh, sorry." Zuko said. "Well Katara you are free to travel through all of the Fire Nation, but I would like to accompany you. Especially if you are going to get heat stroke again."

Katara giggled, "Well isn't that so kind of you."

"I have Mia, my personal aid, going to fetch you a few walking around clothes so we can get you something lighter to wear into town. I also already took the time off to be here for you. Iroh has agreed to cover for me for this week."

"You don't have to." Katara said.

"But I want to. I have worked nonstop for six months and I need a break.

"Oh, thank you so much." Katara said. As she went to hug him she paused.

"What about Mai?" Zuko's face dropped its smile.

"She left me."

"Why? When?" Katara said in shock. Last she had known he was going to marry her.

Zuko stood up and walked to the window. He raised the curtain to reveal a rising sun. He realized that he had slept from yesterday evening till the morning. He took a deep breath letting the first light of the sun begin to energize him.

"A month after the war I asked Mai to move in with me and she agreed. She began to plan our marriage, which was to be this month" He turned his head to look at Katara. "Everything was fine for the first two months, but I worked so much and Mai started to feel neglected. Three months after she had moved in I planned to propose. We had our first night together and I proposed… She then told me that she was pregnant with someone else. So she left. That was two months ago. Right after you vanished."

"I am so sorry Zuko." Katara said with such sadness Zuko thought she might cry.

"The past is done. I need to move on."

In an attempt to lighten the mood Katara said, "Well let's go now."

Katara threw off the covers and stood up… too fast. She began to sway and started to fall. Zuko was there in an instant. Holding Katara close he said, "Not today. WE have plenty of time. You need to rest. I will be back with dinner and clothes for you."

He laid her down in the bed and tucked her in. "Now get some sleep, knucklehead."

Katara nodded still feeling a bit light headed. She closed her head and whispered, "Thank You."

After a moment of making sure she was asleep, he blew the candles out and exited the room. Turning to give one last look at Katara's sleeping figure, he smiled. He couldn't express how happy he was. He hadn't been so happy to have someone with him in a long time. He wished he could have her around for forever, but that was wishful thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry in advance for the shortness of this chapter. I will be posting another one shortly after this one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Zuko shut Katara's bedroom door and entered the sitting room. He almost had a heart attack as there sat Mia and Uncle Iroh. Both of them grinning from ear to ear.

"So…" Uncle Iroh said with eyebrows moving up and down.

"Don't even Uncle."

"I didn't even say anything."

"No, but that look on your face says it all."

"Do tell me, what does my face say to you?"

"That is a thought I will keep to myself."

"Well fine then. I guess we both have secrets to keep."

"Did you solve any issues while I was gone?"

"Well after we departed last night from you and Katara we were able to solve some issues. We decided to meet up with you this morning to discuss them. We had just arrived when you had exited Master Katara's room. I took the liberty to call a special council meeting this morning. We have decided that we will be only telling the council of you absence by saying you will be taking a vacation to figure out a marriage proposition."

"A what?!" Zuko said with confusion and shock.

"Oh hush," Iroh said waving Zuko to sit down at the table, "It is only what we are telling them. This is not the actual case."

"Oh" Zuko said as he sat down on the cushion and grabbed a cup of tea Mia had just poured for him.

"Zuko, You have to stop being so tense." Mia nodded in agreement. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Well let's go tell the council and get this done and over with."

"Well let's enjoy this tea first. The Council does not meet for another hour."

An hour and a half later the council was overjoyed at the announcement of Zuko finally taking a serious note on marriage. Iroh was pleased that they had easily agreed to this proposition. Zuko was annoyed about how happy they were just about him possibly choosing a bride. He tried not to let it bother him. They stayed in session for four more hours discussing the different areas that "needed" his attention before Iroh took over. As they finally left the council session he headed to his office for a few more hours to go over some paperwork. He finally noted the time was later in the afternoon and decided it was now time to be done. He made his way to Katara's room where he ran into Mia, with a supper tray in her hands and clothes balance on her head.

"I will take that." He said as he grabbed the food tray.

"Thank you, My Lord." She opened the door and led him inside to the eating area. He set down the tray as the door to the bedroom opened. Katara was standing there rubbing her eyes, as if she had just woken up. She still had the red sleeping shirt on and a pair of matching baggy pajama pants. She had undone her braid letting her hair flow beautifully over her shoulders and around her face.

"Something smells wonderful." She said with a yawn.

"Mia had brought you some clothes and food. I figured I would join you for dinner. How do you feel?"

"I do feel a bit tired, but it will be the full moon tonight, so I will be right as rain in no time." Waterbenders, especially those as powerful as Katara, thrived on the full moon. Katara had told Zuko that Yue blessed all those under the moon with the full might of a Waterbender.

"We do have a large pond in the royal gardens that you may use, if you'd like."

"That sounds wonderful. Let me change, then we can eat and head to the gardens."

Mia handed her the clothes and she went back into the bedroom to change. Zuko sat down at the low table as Mia prepared the plates. After a few moments later Katara appeared. She was dressed in a pair of black pants that clung tightly to her figure and a dark red dress/shirt that fell to the middle of her thigh, with slits on the side that went to her hips. Her hair was still loose and hung in perfect waves. As she turned to shut the bedroom door Zuko could see that her hair was to the bottom of her back. Zuko couldn't help but stare at her beautiful figure.

"Does this look okay?" Katara asked as she smoothed the fabric around her waist.

Zuko began to stammer, not being able to even find the right words.

Mia cut in and said, "You look great Master Katara."

"Please, you can just call me Katara."

"Yes Ma'am"

Zuko suddenly realized that he was still staring with his mouth wide open.

"Let's eat before this gets cold." He said.

Katara raised an eyebrow in confusion but shrugged it off as she saw the wonderful food in front of her. She sat down across from Zuko on the cushions, before the low table. The plates were a wonder of color; each filled with fire nation cuisine that smelled just as good as it looked.

"This looks wonderful Mia." Katara said.

"Thank you mast… I mean Katara. I will tell the chief of your praise. If you will excuse me."

"You are not staying to eat? There is plenty of food." Katara asked.

"No my lady, I have duties to attend to. I will be back later." She bowed and exited the room. The room was awkwardly quite while they began to eat their food.

"I…" Zuko and Katara said at the same time. Katara chuckled and Zuko smiled.

"I am glad to see you again Zuko."

"I am happy to see you too."

"It seems like forever since we've seen each other."

"I agree. I hope that after your mission, you will stay for a bit longer. I enjoy your company."

They both smiled. Katara finally felt relaxed and peaceful. They continued to talk of the time she spent traveling with Aang and the things she had leaned at the North Pole. Zuko spoke of the letters from his mother, the time in the palace, and of interesting facts of the Fire nation. Zuko was still enraged at Aang's lack of understanding and care of Katara's well-being. He had decided that when he saw the boy next time he would knock some sense into him. Katara could see him getting upset about the topic and to her surprise she was happy that someone cared about her more than they cared for the Avatar. She changed the topic before Zuko could get madder. They continued taking for hours. A small rap came from the door and Zuko said, "Enter." Mia came in.

"Your majesty, Katara. I do apologize for coming so late. I did not want to impede on your conversation, but I just wanted to inform you that it was almost midnight."

"I didn't know that the time had gone by so fast." Katara said.

"I will go ahead and clear the plates for you." Mia said.

"Thank you Mia. After you are finished taking the dishes out of the room. You may call a servant to pick them up and you are dismissed for the rest of tonight." Zuko said.

"Thank you, your majesty." She bowed with a smile.

"Shall we head to the garden?" Zuko asked, rising from the table.

He walked around the table and extended his hand to help Katara up. Katara smiled as she grasped his hand. She could feel the strong grip of his calloused hands. His strength had always astonished her. Katara knew how strong he was, but as they had journeyed together, with the group, she had seen him grow even stronger. She smiled, thinking back to those times traveling the world. She was enjoying herself. Zuko still held her hand as they stood there. A moment passed and Zuko gently turned toward the door and tucked her hand into the fold of his right arm.

"Right this way," he said extending his other hand to the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After a short trip down the halls they arrived at the royal garden. It was a sight to behold. There were torches lining the pillars of the garden to shed light on the garden, but the main source of light was the full moon above. It shown on the garden, giving a spiritual aspect to the area.

"This is beautiful Zuko." She said as she let go of his arm and walked into the garden. There were flowers surrounding the outside of the garden and in the center was a large cherry tree with a pond to the side of the tree. Zuko walked to the tree and placed his hand on the trunk of the tree.

"I used to spend so much time here, with my mother. We used to sit by the pond, watching the turtle ducks, as she would tell me stories of the heroes of our past and the greatness of the Fire Nation."

"That sounds like a wonderful memory with her."

"It was." A sad expression came upon Zuko.

Katara reached out and gently put a hand on his arm. "I am here if you need to talk."

"Thank you, Katara. I will take you up on that, some time."

She smiled at him and he couldn't help but feel better. She always had a way of making him smile.

"Zuko, I don't think I've seen you smile so much. Be careful, you might start attracting all the ladies and they might actually think that you are nice." She said with a chuckle.

She released his arm and scampered over to the pond. He couldn't help but stop and think. _I wish you would be the one to fall for me_. He let the thought pass, she had Aang… A thought he didn't want in his brain at the moment.

Katara took off her slippers and rolled up the bottom of her pants before stepping into the pond. The pond was shallow on the edges and lined on the bottom with sand. The water felt so good on her feet. This was her element. She closed her eyes and began to meditate, feeling all that was around her. She felt the call of the water in the pond, as it rippled around her feet, the grass and flowers, swaying slightly in the breeze, and even the blood that ran through her veins could be felt through her bending. She reached deeper into her elemental bond. Her senses grew exponentially. Ever since she had learned blood bending from Hama her senses of the water around her were heightened. Each full moon she started to feel even the blood flowing through every person within a quarter of a mile. In this moment she could feel servants walking in the palace, the turtle ducks that slept in a nest by the pond, and even the blood flowing through great Fire Lord, who was now leaning up against the tree, observing her. She smirked as she began moving through her water bending stances. She began to lose herself in the water. Zuko watched with wonder at the dance she was displaying. The water moved so beautifully with her. He could feel himself holding his breath as he watched her dance. Katara was a wonder. Katara continued to dance, letting herself go, connecting to all that was around her. At the edge of her conscious she felt a chill. Something was wrong. She felt three bodies approaching, fast. Katara could feel their blood pumping and each movement they made as they sped over the roof tops of the palace. Her eyes flew open as they landed on the top of the garden wall, weapons in hand, masks covering their faces. Katara assumes a defensive stance. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Zuko was ready for whatever action came their way.

"Who are you and how dare you enter my palace with weapons raised against me and my guest." Zuko called out.

The individual in the center cocked his head to the side, as he spoke defiantly, "The end is near."

With that, they attacked. They were fast, leaping off the wall and rushing towards where Zuko and Katara stood. They may be fast, but Katara was under the full moon and was at her best. She evaded as one of the men began to attack her with a pair of short knives. She threw a barrage of ice daggers and watched as he danced away from the flying ice. She took no time to pause and lunged with a water whip. The man tried to doge but it was too late. The water whip made contact, cutting he man on his arm. What shocked Katara was that the man didn't even seem to register the cut. He just stood there as the blood flowed down his arm.

"Something isn't right here, Zuko." She called out. Katara could feel the heat from Zuko's fire bending radiating from behind her. He was engaged with the other two, both armored with long swords. Zuko seemed to be holding his own easily enough. Katara didn't have time to explain more as the man in front of her began to attack again. She raised her water and formed her "water octopus", as Sokka liked to call it, in offense. She began to reach out for him. Using the water arms to try and grab the masked man. He was evading all her attacks and began to retreat, towards the wall. Katara lunged again with her attack, this time throwing the man against the wall and knocking the mask away. Katara stopped abruptly, in shock. Under the mask, there was nothing. Where there would have been a face, was a blank slate, as if wiped away. The man jumped up and grabbed a small round orb from a hidden pouch. He threw it on the ground and gray smoke filled the entire garden. Katara coughed as smoke filled her lungs. The smoke began to clear. The men were gone. As quickly as they had appeared, they vanished. Katara turned to see Zuko walking across the space between them. He grabbed her and pressed her to his chest.

"Thank goodness you are okay." He was so warm, Katara thought as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Zuko sighed and placed his chin on the top of her head. She could feel his heart beating wildly.

"It's okay Zuko. No one can touch me under this moon." She could feel his heart rate even out as he held her. How soft and comforting this was. This felt right. Only a moment had passed as Katara felt other approaching. The guards had been called and began to fill the garden. Zuko raised his head, but still held onto Katara, as the captains of the Red Guard approached. Yzak and Lin knelt before their Fire Lord and bowed their heads till their foreheads touched the grass.

"Your Majesty. We are deeply sorry for not detecting and protecting you from the intruders. We will take any punishment that you see fit." Lin said.

"Rise. You will not be punished. We are safe and not injured. I will have you double the guard throughout the palace." Zuko said

Katara jumped in, pulling slightly away from Zuko's embrace, "It will not make much of a difference."

"Why not." He asked, puzzled.

"I will tell you in private." She said looking up at him, with concern.

He nodded and turned to look at his captains, "Yzak, fetch my Uncle immediately and have him come to my study."

They bowed and went about their duty. The rest of the guards stood protectively about the two as they stood, still wrapped in each other's arms.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked, peering down at Katara.

"Things are getting complicated…"

"And…"

"I don't want to be a bother." She said, not being able to look him in the eye.

Zuko stepped back and gently raised Katara's chin so he could see her face.

"You are not a bother and you never will be." Zuko said matter-of-factly.

Katara gave a half smile, "We should go or Uncle Iroh will be waiting."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zuko and Katara arrived at the Fire Lord's study to find Uncle Iroh seated in one of the chairs across from the large ornate desk. He rose from his seat and began buzzing with question.

"Hold on Uncle. Let Katara speak. She said she might know something."

"We were in the garden and I was practicing my bending, when three masked individuals came and attacked us. I knocked one of their masks off and revealed that he had no face."

"No face?" Iroh asked

"How is that possible?" Zuko said.

"Koh, the face stealer." Katara said as she then took a seat in one of the chairs. "I believe this has to deal with my mission." Katara held her right arm out and unwrapped the bindings around her tattoo.

"Yue." She thought, closing her eyes.

"Yes," came a quiet response.

"Are you able to show yourself since the full moon is out?"

"I may be able to."

After a moment Katara's tattoo began to glow and a mist began to fill the room. Through the mist Yue's beautiful form appeared.

"Hello again" Yue said turning to Uncle Iroh.

"I do not believe we have officially met." Iroh said bowing.

"I remember you, Master Iroh and even Your Majesty, Fire Lord Zuko." She said nodding to both "I do not have much time. Koh is most likely after the pieces of the scroll I have sent Katara after. The pieces hold knowledge of our most powerful bending techniques, which if in the wrong hand would cause massive panic and ciaos, enough to cause a shift in balance. Koh wishes to destroy the balance between the Spirit World and the world you know today. It seems that he has sent his faceless minions to stop Katara."

"How do we win against a spirit?" Zuko asked, leaning up against the front of his desk.

"You must find the pieces of the scroll. When they are found and brought together they can be destroyed at the North Pole. We must keep the balance of the Spirit world and the Human realm."

"Do you know the specific locations of the scroll pieces?" Iroh asked.

"When I lived in the human world, rumor spread that when Zhao invaded the library he took scrolls and other items from each nation. He took items as trophies of his accomplishment. Some of those items that he took contained the scroll pieces. He gave most of the items to Fire Lord Ozai as a gift. Ozai then distributed the items through the Fire Nation temples and libraries, as trophies to display his benevolence. Through Katara's tattoo you will know when you have found the scrolls. The tattoo will glow as you approach what you seek. I must go, Katara's energy is low."

Zuko tore his attention away from Yue and saw that Katara, eyes still closed in concentration, was sweating and breathing heavy. He went to where she sat and placed his hand on her back. Yue smiled.

"She is in good hands." Iroh said.

Yue nodded and faded away. Katara opened her eyes, feeling tired again.

"Are you okay?" Zuko said in a soft voice. Katara gave a weak grin.

"This connection is exhausting. I just need to rest a bit." She said leaning back in the chair and closing her eyes.

Zuko turned to his Uncle. "I am definitely not letting her out of my sight. If this keeps happening she will never be able to defend herself from all sides."

Zuko turned to look at Katara, expecting her to disagree. He shook his head as his gaze fell on a sleeping the Water Bender. He reached down in the chair and picked her up. She woke suddenly and opened her mouth to protest.

"You won't even make it down the hall." Zuko said with a slight firmness in his tone.

She thought to argue, but finally accepted that he wasn't going to give in. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes saying, "Yes, Your Majesty.

Iroh smiled and opened the door for Zuko. He watched as the two made their way down the hall, followed closely by Yzak and Lin, who smirked at each other.

Not even halfway down the hall Katara was fast asleep again. As he approached her room Zuko found 4 guards in place outside of her room. Zuko nodded to the men as they opened the door, checked the room and exited, leaving Zuko standing in the room alone. The guards had lit the candles in the room before they had left, casting a soft glow throughout the room. The flames recognized his presence and seemed to shine a bit brighter. He went to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed, trying not to disturb her sleep. He pulled the blankets up and whispered, "Goodnight Katara."

Half asleep Katara murmured, "Stay" as she reached out a hand to grab his. He put her hand down on the bed for a moment and took off his heavy robe and laid it on a chair. He went to the other side of the bed and laid down on the top of the covers, facing Katara. She still had her eyes slightly open as he looked at her. She smiled and drifted off to sleep. Zuko continued look at the sleeping Waterbender. Some hair fell in her face as she pulled the blanket up to her chin. Zuko reached out and brushed it away. _This is perfect_ , he thought. As he closed his eyes, Katara's face filled his dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

**To all who read this: I am not an expert on Avatar: The Last Airbender and all rights to Avatar belong to its creators. I will probably offend people with what I am writing, but I am writing from what comes to my mind. If you don't like it then that is fine by me. I am writing this to get my thoughts out of my head and on paper. To all those who enjoy the writing: bear with me as I learn and grow in my writing. ENJOY!**

Chapter 8

Katara work to a soft breeze entering through the balcony door. The early morning breeze was slightly cool as it swept through the room. Katara felt rested and ready. She hadn't slept so peacefully, in such a long time. She opened her eyes to see Zuko laying there. Katara smiled and thought to herself, _His hair was getting so long, it almost covered his eyes._ She reached over and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"You know that it's not nice to bother people while they are sleeping." Zuko said, causing Katara to pull her hand back abruptly.

"Sorry. I thought you were still asleep."

Zuko still lay there with his eyes closed as he chuckled and said, "I woke up about an hour ago and opened the door to let the breeze in. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. This is wonderful."

"Good. It feels so good during my morning meditations that I'm used to having the doors and windows opened in the morning throughout the palace."

"That's right you rise with the sun."

"Ya. I can't really help it, even on my day off." He finally opened his eyes as his stomach growled loudly.

"Zuko, are you blushing?" Katara asked with a chuckle.

"No!" He said rolling off the bed and stomping to the door. Katara could hear him calling for a guard to bring breakfast. Katara sat up in bed and stretched. Zuko came back and flopped face first onto the bed.

"I like having days off."

"You should do it more often."

"I wish."

Katara fluffed the pillows behind her and leaned back, letting the breeze flow across her face.

"This is a perfect morning." She said.

"Mmhhmmm." Came a muffled response for Zuko.

After a few moments there was a knock on the door. Zuko rose and went to the door. He came back with a tray of breakfast food. Katara pushed the covers back to get out of bed.

"Ahh Ahh you stay there." He placed the tray on her lap and reached under the bed and pulled out a bed tray. He unfolded the legs and put it in the middle of the bed. Katara put the breakfast on the tray as Zuko climbed back on the bed.

"Do you do this often?" Katara asked.

Zuko's expression softened.

"I had planned to do this with Mai, before everything happened."

Katara could see the sadness in his eyes. She reached over the tray and grabbed his hand.

"We can do this whenever you want."

Zuko smiled. They talked more of the times together with the gang and the funny moments, mostly the things Sokka would do that made the group laugh. As they finished breakfast, Katara could tell that Zuko was anxious to get going.

"How about I change and we meet in half an hour to start out mission."

"Deal." Zuko said as he grabbed the tray and headed to the door. "Oh, by the way, I had Mia put some spare clothes in the closet for you. You can have them will we go into town today and do some shopping. It will be my treat."

"You don't have to do that, Zuko. I can buy them."

"Hey, I need some way to spend they royal salary. It just sits there and accumulates."

She rolled her eyes. "Why don't we do the shopping this morning and get it out of the way."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good. No go change." Katara said as she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She heard the door shut as she began to run water in the bath. She enjoyed not having to bend water into the tub for a change. Katara remembered the first time she and the gang stayed in the Fire Nation Palace. They were all amazed at the engineering that the fire nation had come up with. They had found a way to allow running water to be warmed and sent through pipes to any place on the palace. Aang had sat there for hours playing in the water in his room while Sokka tried to figure out the mechanics of it. Katara stepped into the water and let it soak into her skin. Water and Katara were like two peas in a pod. She didn't know what she would do without it. She enjoyed the warm water for a few more moments before she began to clean herself. After she finished with her bath, she rose from the tub and with her bending she took the water off of her and put it back into the tub. She found soft towels by the tub and rapped herself in it as she went to the closet to find an outfit to wear. Katara found five different colored outfits hanging in the closet, each with matching shoes. She picked out a cropped white shirt with sheer sleeves and a pair of loose white pants, similar to the outfit she had worn while traveling in the fire nation the first time. Katara wrapped her arm to cover the tattoo and quickly changed. She made her way to the door when she heard a knock. It was Mia.

She bowed and said, "Good morning Master Katara."

"Mia, I told you that you may call me Katara."

"I do apologize."

"No need to apologize. What can I do for you?"

"I was going to see if you would like me to do your hair. It is warm out today and I can help put it up for you."

"That would be wonderful."

Mia led Katara to the vanity and began to brush her hair.

"If you don't mind me asking," Katara began, "How long have you worked at the palace?"

"I have been serving here since I was a child."

"Oh wow."

"Under Ozai I was a scullery maid and a soldier."

"That sounds horrible."

"It was. I owe my life to Fire Lord Zuko. He saved us all from being slaves for the rest of our lives. He has done so much for the Fire Nation."

"Yes, he has."

"We also owe you a debt of gratitude. The war would not have ended if you and the Avatar had not saved us all."

Katara blushed, "It was nothing."

"It was something. We can't do enough to pay you all back for everything you've done. Thank you, from all of us."

"I would do it again if it meant helping the world back into balance and saving lives." Katara said smiling up at Mia.

Mia stepped back, "All done."

Katara looked into the mirror. Her hair was braided on the top and tied back into a high ponytail. With her hair pulled back, Katara could see that all her baby fat around her face was gone. She looked so much older than the last time she looked in the mirror.

"Thank you so much Mia. It looks beautiful."

"If you ever need anything just call me. There is a bell by the door that connects to the servant's wing. I will gladly come when you call."

"Mia. I hope that you and I can be friends." Katara said taking Mia's hands in hers.

Mia seemed taken back for a moment, but smiled saying, "I think we will."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mia walked with Katara down the hall towards the Royal Wing. They arrived just as Zuko was leaving his chambers. Zuko looked up as the women approached. Katara looked beautiful in white. Mia bowed as they came to where Zuko stood.

"You did your hair." Zuko commented, noticing the intricate braids in her hair.

"Mia did. She is very talented."

"It was my pleasure." Mia said.

Zuko smiled at Mia. "It looks lovely."

Mia blushed. "If you will excuse me. I have duties to attend to." She bowed again and headed down the hall.

"She likes you." Katara said teasingly.

"No way! That would be highly inappropriate."

"I'm just teasing." Katara said with a playful nudge against Zuko's arm. "Shall we head to town?"

Zuko held his arm out, directing Katara to one of the small hallways. After a short trip down multiple hallways they arrived at the stables. There were so many animals in the stalls. Katara could see Kimodo Rhino's, Ostrich horses, Dragon Moose, and some other animals that she didn't even recognize.

"Have enough animals?" Katara asked.

"Hey, I enjoy riding." Zuko shrugged. "Plus, I think I did enough walking for my lifetime. Do you know how far it is from the North Pole to the Earth Kingdom? I think I still have blisters on my feet."

"You never told me about your trip."

"Well get ready. It's a long story." Zuko raised the hood on his cloak and pointed to two Ostrich Horses that were saddled and ready to go.

"Oh boy." Katara said rolling her eyes as they mounted and headed for town.

Zuko began telling Katara of all that had transpired between their battle at the North Pole and their reunion in Ba Sing Sae. Katara was amazed at the many times that had barely missed running into each other on their travels. They approached the shopping district and to Katara's shock it was a bustling environment. Vendors lined the streets, selling trinkets, food and more.

"There are so many people." Katara mused.

"You should have seen it when Ozai ruled. There were more soldiers than people in the market."

"This is a great achievement for you and the Fire Nation. Successfully reducing fear and promoting regular business, all within the first year of your rule. I hope that through all this the Fire Nation continues to prosper."

"I have done little, but give them back what was theirs in the first place." Zuko said as they pulled up to a small clothing shop. For the next two hours they went from shop to shop, picking out clothes and shoes. By the time they finished Zuko was a sight to see, loaded up with bag upon bag of the items they purchased. After Katara finally concluded that she had more than necessary, they piled the bags onto their Ostrich Horse. They stepped back to observe the mound before them. There was no room for a rider. They turned to each other and began to laugh.

"So what should we do now?" Katara asked.

"Watch this." Zuko said turning to the crowd of people in the streets. "Yzak." He said, a little above a normal speaking voice. Seconds later Yzak seemed to materialize out of the crowd and bowed in greeting.

"Wow. I'm impressed. Do they follow you everywhere?" Katara asked.

"Outside the palace they do." Zuko turned to Yzak. "Would you have one of the guards send these up to the palace and have them placed in Master Katara's private quarters."

"Yes Sire." Yzak snapped his fingers and another guard appeared and took ahold of one ostrich horse and began leading it towards the palace.

Zuko continued to address Yzak. "We are going to the Fire Temple just outside the outskirts of the town. You and Lin will follow closely but have the other guards stand down for the time being."

"With all due respect, I do not believe that it would be wise to have so few guards in place while outside of the palace." Yzak said with a bit of hesitance.

"The attacks seem to have a connection to the spirits. The temples will be the safest place for us." Zuko replied.

Yzak bowed again in acknowledgement as Lin appeared at his side with three ostrich horses.

"Katara and I will ride to the temple together," Turning to Katara, "If that is okay with you?"

Katara raised an eyebrow. "That is okay." She replied.

Zuko mounted the ostrich horse nearest to him and reached out his hand to help Katara up. She reached out and Zuko showed his strength yet again as he pulled her into the saddle in front of him.

"Thank you." She said, turning her face away so he could not see the blush that crept up her cheeks. As she sat side saddle, pressed up against Zuko's chest, she could feel heat radiating off him.

"How are you not dying of the heat? You are so warm." Katara asked as they began to move.

"It is almost mid-day. As a Firebender I am at the strongest at this time. Just as you are during the night, when the moon is out."

"You and I should spar sometime."

"Deal, But I do have to warn you that I will not go easy on you."

"I wouldn't expect you too." After a minute of silence Katara said. "Out of curiosity. Why did you want me to ride with you to the temple?"

"For the last hour you have been yawning quite often and since it is a ways to the temple I figured that I would give you a chance to rest a bit."

"I think that I will take you up on that offer." Katara said with a yawn. She leaned back again Zuko and could feel his warmth seeping into her body, but not in an uncomfortable way. As they continued to ride along the breeze blew softly across her face and Katara felt a sense of peace and safety about her. She pressed closer to Zuko's body as she began to drift off to sleep.

P.S.

I know that this is a short chapter. Life has been busy. Will have longer and more in-depth chapter posted this week. I also promise that the entire Gang will make an appearance in a few chapters.


End file.
